


Danganronpa: The Hit TV Show

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And i find that funny because she's always talking about how plain and forgettable she is, But instead of a killing game, F/F, F/M, Honestly? I have no clue what could happen, Its just a TV show, M/M, Or just nice and sweet, There will be confessional thingys, This could get intense, When i first posted this i forgot to put Tsumugi in the tags, danganronpa - Freeform, there will be drama, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: What if instead of bringing the v3 kids there for a killing game, Monokuma had a way less intense plan... A TV Show about the drama that comes when 16 highschoolers are forced to live together.





	Danganronpa: The Hit TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going through writers block so this kinda sucks, but at least I managed to write this?? Which is more than I can say for things that o actually have planned to write...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'm sorry if certain characters weren't featured very much in this chapter, I wanted to make sure that I put everyone in at least once, which is very difficult to do for 15 people plus 7 robots (Get It? 'Cause Kiibo counts as a robot) but in all seriousness, I will try my best to make sure nobody gets left out!

"What do you want from us?" Rantaro asks the robotic bears in front of them.   
  
"Huh. Well aren't you a wise guy," The partially yellow bear, Monosuke, comments, adjusting his glasses.   
  
"You took us for a reason, right?" Rantaro asks, "You clearly want something from us. So, what do you want?"   
  
For the uncertainty of the situation, Rantaro seemed to be handling everything particularly well. He spoke calmly, as if potential danger wasn't near. Everyone else seemed too on edge to do anything.   
  
"I'll start us off! Listen up! Here's what we brought you punkasses here to do!" The partially blue bear, Monokid, says, hyped up in anticipation of his reveal, "Hahhh! My heart's goin' 100 miles per hour! I'm gonna say it! You ready? We-"   
  
"IT'S-A-KILLING-GAME," The green one, Monodam, interrupts, with the most robotic voice of them all.   
  
"...What?" Kaede asks from beside Shuichi, immediately reacting to the bears words, but Shuichi was too stunned to react at all.   
  
"Monodam!" Monokid exclaims, shocked by Monodam's interruption.   
  
"Now, now, now, Monodam," A new voice, that slightly reminded Shuichi of a demonic Mickey Mouse, interjected, "You're jokes are scaring them!"   
  
With that, a black and white bear appeared out of nowhere, taking any and all spotlight.   
  
"Jokes?" Kaede says with relief, visibly calmer than before, but still understandably tense.   
  
"Please elaborate..." Rantaro says calmly, asking the black and white bear to explain his previous sentence.   
  
"Aaalright!" The bear exclaims, "I'm Monokuma! Your lovely host!"   
  
"Our what?" Tenko asks loudly.   
  
"Host?" Tsumugi asks, lost in thought. "Like in Ouran High School Host Club?"   
  
"Uhm, no," Monokuma says, immediately dismissing Tsumugi's assumption, "You 16 are here as the stars of a new hit TV show!" Just imagine the amount of views a show about teenagers forced to live together would get!"   
  
"Imagine the drama!" The partially pink bear, Monophanie, chimes in.   
  
"There are cameras everywhere!" The partially red bear, Monotaro, states, "Anything you say or do can and will be aired!"   
  
"Exactly!" Monokuma continues, "My cute cub Monodam was just kidding when spoke of a killing game. He's a real jokester! That isn't to say that killing isn't allowed, of course! A surprise murder would get loads of views! Just don't go too crazy. We wouldn't want you killing off the whole cast!"   
  
"HA-HA," Monodam laughs, amused by his joke, while Monophanie looked sick just from the mention of murder.   
  
"TV Show?" Maki repeats quietly to herself, before raising her voice to confront Monokuma, "And what if we, the 'characters', don't cooperate?"   
  
"Or if we're too plain?" Tsumugi continues.   
  
"That's where we come in!" Monokid exclaims, strumming his electric guitar.   
  
"Puhuhuh," Monokuma laughs, "If you fail to produce good content, we will be forced to... motivate you!"   
  
"Motivate us...?" Kaito asks, "The hell do you mean by that!?"   
  
"We can't tell you that!" Monophanie responds.   
  
"Yeah! It'll give too much away too early!" Monotaro agrees.   
  
"Now would be a good time to hand out the Monopads..." Monosuke mumbles to Monokuma, giving him a perfect way to change the topic.   
  
"Ah, yes! I knew i could rely on you, my wonderful cubs!" Monokuma says, pulling out a stack of tablet-like devices, "Here's your Monopads! Inside, you can write notes about all of your castmates, take pictures, and message your castmates!"   
  
And with that, all of the bears vanished, leaving the 16 alone to marinate in the information that had been thrown at them.   
  
"What an interesting situation..." Korekiyo comments to himself.   
  
"So are we just expected to be okay with this?" Kaito asks the group, not looking like the type of person to back down.   
  
"I don't think we have a choice in the matter," Kiibo replies, deep in thought.   
  
"Who knows!" Kokichi interrupts, "It could be fun..."   
  
"W-we... just need to... stay calm," Himiko says, even though she was visibly shaking.   
  
"Himiko is right!" Tenko establishes.   
  
"Our situation isn't that bad," Rantaro comments, "As long as we have our necessities, we should be fine."   
  
"Speaking of..." Kirumi begins, "As we do not know how long we will be here, how are we to know if we have enough food and water?"   
  
"Rise and shine ursine!" Two voices call, suddenly reappearing. It was Monophanie and Monotaro, two of the robotic bears from before,   
  
"Ooh. A question we can answer! Food and drinks will be restocked daily," Monophanie answers.   
  
"Yeah! We aren't going to let you all starve!" Monotaro adds, causing Monophanie to make a disgusted face at the mention of starving. It seemed that the pink bear got squeamish at the mention of anything death or blood related.   
  
After answering the question, the bears disappeared with a, "So long! Bear well!"   
  
"If that is the case," Kirumi says, "I would be pleased if you all let me make a feast for dinner so we can officially get to know each other, as we may be stuck here a while."   
  
"Gonta think that good idea!" Gonta says cheerfully.   
  
"I agree," Ryoma adds, "If we are going to be forced to coexist, we might as well learn more about each other."   
  
"Then it's settled!" Angie decides, "Atua blesses our plans!"   
  
"Hell yeah!" Miu agrees, in her typical loudly aggressive tone, "I get to down a bunch of sweets with you virgins."   
  
"I'd be glad to help you prepare, Kirumi!" Kaede offers.   
  
"Yeah! And one of you degenerate males should offer to help as well!" Tenko exclaims.   
  
"No, it's alright. I'm used to doing things such as this alone anyways," Kirumi states, shaking her head, "No help is necessary."   
  
"Actually..." Kiibo says, "I was hoping to help as well. I'm not very skilled at cooking, but I would like to learn."   
  
"In that case, I do not wish to be the person who keeps you from achieving that goal," Kirumi says, "Very well. Anyone is welcome to help."   
  
"Sweet! You won't regret it!" Kaede says excitedly, exiting the room with the two to find the kitchen.   
  
The only problem with Kaede leaving was that it meant that the only person Shuichi had befriended so far had left, leaving him alone.   
  
"I propose that the rest of us explore the school..." Korekiyo says.   
  
"That's a good idea for a degenerate male!" Tenko shouts.   
  
"That sounds like a lot of work..." Himiko says in response.   
  
"I think it's a good idea too," Shuichi says, thinking. Their situation was strange, and completely illegal. Yet somehow, Monokuma seemed confident that they would stay there and cooperate. So the least they could do was figure out what kind of place they were being forced to live in.   
  
"Ooh!" Kokichi says eagerly, "I call dibs on searching with Kiiboy!"   
  
"Back off!" Miu argues, "There's no way I'm gonna let you near 'em!"   
  
"Wahhh!" Kokichi says in response, faking tears, "You're so mean!"   
  
"Have you guys forgotten?" Rantaro says, breaking their argument, "Kiibo left to help Kirumi."   
  
"Oh. Right," Kokichi says, completely monotone, proving that his earlier outburst was fake. Shuichi had to give him some props for that. If they really were supposed to be on a TV Show, Kokichi seemed like a great actor for the job.   
  
Miu on the other hand, seemed embarrassed by her mistake, and began playing with her hair to draw attention away from her.   
  
"To even out the odd numbers we have left, I'll explore alone," Maki declares, as if it weren't up for debate.  
  
"I see you beat me to it," Ryoma says, fixing his hat, turning to Gonta. "Very well. Big guy, come with me."   
  
"Gonta?" Gonta asks, earning a nod from Ryoma, before the two left together to explore their new residence.   
  
"Shuichi!" Kaito declares, "You should come with me!"   
  
"O-oh," Shuichi says, not realizing that someone would ask him to accompany them, "Yeah, okay."   
  
"Say it like you mean it!" Kaito says energetically, causing Shuichi to wonder if he was ever calm.   
  
"Okay uh..." Shuichi says, not meeting full expectations. "Yeah! Let's go-"   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get there!" Kaito says, "I'll make sure of it!"   
  
And with that, Kaito began dragging Shuichi, off to figure out what kind of place they were trapped in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this most likely generic plot! If you did, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions, criticism, or ideas, please let me know! 
> 
> Also also!! Please note that there will be confessional type things (If that's even what they're called) every now and then (the first set of them most likely being in chapter 3). Just a heads up!!


End file.
